The day we met
by simsimkyuun0614
Summary: A love story of two young couple from the day they met,with their friends in a journey to find their true love. . hahaha! i suck with this summary and stuff.. NanoFate and other pairings . first story I've ever publish, pls. be nice
1. Prologue

HEYYYYOOOWWW! first fanfic I've ever wrote soo sorry for some wrong grammars or misspelled words.. comments and other reactions is well applauded. . nanohaXfate and other pairings .

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

**Normal pov**

"-ha" a voice called

"-noha. .NANOHA!"

"WHAT?" the so called nanoha replied grumpily.

"gah ! you've got guts to say just 'what?' even if we are about to miss our stop" she pouted

"o-oh sorry haya-chan I was just tired" she replied with a big yawn to justify her words and they ran out off the train before it closes.

"yeah .yeah stayed up late didn't you?" hayate asked with a grin plastered on her face

" . .and what are you implying ? "

she said as she glared at the girl.

"hmm. .nothing much its just I've heard you had a summer fling. "

and she grin wider and made a pointing look at nanoha

" . and where did the HELL! you heard that from? or should I say WHO invented that story? " she asked the brunette with a hint of anger.

" e-ehe-he . .er. ya see , IM SORRY BUT I CAN'T TELL " she bowed and Closed her eyes as she can tell she's about to get one HELL of a punch

' dear god . .dear god . .dear god please don't let me die I haven't finished vitas outfit yet' she thought and plead

"H-A-Y-A-T-E" she frustratingly said

hayate felt her spine tingle when she heard her name being said in every syllable. 'IM DEAD'

_.sigh ._ "alright .alright I'll let you off the hook this time. " she replied and felt sorry for her best friend "but ne-"

she didn't finish her sentence when hayate abruptly interfered ." YES MAAM!" as she saluted . 'thank god' she thought

They were walking towards the gates of their school and enjoying the warmth of late summer and the comfortable silence . .and then . . "sooo is it true?" she just have to ruin the peace.

_.sigh._ " I thought you'd let it slip . well that will never slip off your mind wouldn't it? "

"err. . no ? " she answered more like a question.

_.sigh_. "well . ."


	2. start of FLASHBACKS

FLASH BACK

nanoha's pov

" c'mon nanoha wake up we have to go, your fathers family are on their way so wake up honey and get dressed we'll eat our breakfast on the way there" mom said and hastily make her way down stairs to prepare some things needed.

.sigh. well I took a bath, brushed my teeth, got dressed and prepared some things i thought would be useful and also my spare clothes.

ohh. .and by the way we are on our way to a trip well.. at the beach for a family reunion, maybe 3hrs. away from home and will last for a week so. .I'll have to stay there for that long . I hope there is a signal .sigh.

as i got out of my room and descended the stairs i saw my mom nearby the kitchen and stacking things to a corner so my older brother and my dad can put it in the car. My older sister is already at the beach because she stayed at our uncle's house last weekend.

" ohayo nanoha " she smiled

"ohayo mama, you can go inside the car mama I'll handle the things left and lock the house " and returned her smile.

" but-"

"its alright mama I can handle it I know you are tired ." I politely smile

"hehe my little girl is a woman now, i see. . " she gave me a gentle hug

"mou mama" I pout as we both laugh

"thanks na-chan" and she made her way to the car .

'hmmm. .three bags left, I'll check the doors and the windows now' she thought . 'also the switch and stoves'

"okay check. .check .. and check . alright we're all clear" I said to myself while walking and taking a glance at the things i already locked and checked and the last one is the front door and hopped on the car.

after some agonizing hours with nothing much to do in a car we arrived at the beach .

The beach wasn't bad . i mean not at all. . it has a clubhouse like a hotel, 3 stories high and several cottages around . There are a lot of people too. .'maybe coming here wasn't bad at all .'she gleefully thought

'hmmm. . something to do. .something to do. . ahh swimming it's too hot inside the cottage'

'I've been swimming for a few minutes now. .'

"brrr . .what a relief" talking to myself and also feeling something soft in my hand hmmm. .

"u-um e-excuse me"

"huh?" and THERE! i saw a very beautiful, sexy and. .sooo mouth watering body -WHAT! am I thinking again ? 'why the hell I end up here I'm invading her personal space!'

"e-er s-sor-ry . .im v-very sorry miss-". what the heck ! I'm freaking out and do not mention my stuttering

"i-its alright but can . . you move back a l-little. ."

'huh?'

.

.

.

'the heck! w-why is my hand at her C-CHEST' i quickly let go and move a full step away from her. so that was I felt a while ago. this is soooo EMBARRASSING

"i-im soo sorry again" and I slightly bowed 'ITS REALLY EMBARRASING!' if mentally slap myself

"i-its alright really. . um. . miss.."

"n-n-nanoha, takamachi nanoha" and held my hand for a greeting

"nanoha . .what a pretty name. . Fate, Testarossa " she received my hand and gave it a gentle shake.

FATE'S POV

"fate come on now, the car won't wait forever for you ya' know" my mother teased and walked towards the car

"haha. .very funny mother I suppose a car do not start without a driver" she sarcastically replied

" hahaha well said my child " she laughed "but seriously get your lazy ass in here" she grimly said

'haaah. . what a beautiful day I wish alicia was here. .huh too bad she has to do her job' sigh 'but i hope to see her soon'.

hey there! fate testarossa here! well me and my mother are on our way to the beach maybe 3 hours away from home. we were invited by my mothers 'special friend' as she calls it and she's really hoping that we meet. . this person is definitely someone important to my mother as you can see her walking in tiptoes and just smiling like someone who lost their sanity hahaha . but don't get me wrong i am happy for my mother.

we are probably late because me and my mother are not a morning person well except for work, school 'but I don't mind being late. .' and also special dates. .

_cellphone vibrating_

i fish out my overly black and a bit of yellow striped cell phone from the bag I'm currently holding and flipped my cell phone open.

[ 1 message received ]

"hey fate! just wanna tell you that I can go at the beach 2 days before you go home and have fun with you and mother.. and please also tell her to avoid the liquor bar hahaha you know when she's drunk hahaha well good luck fate stay safe and extend this message to mother. bye!"

-ali-nee

"yes!" and did my victory dance.

"fate ! what are you up to! you'd better not luring any perverted monkeys outside!" mother smirked

'god I hate her when she's saying that things' burgundy eyes narrowed at her mothers accuse.

"hah! never in a million years mother. .I'd rather lure someone beautiful rather than someone who is a perverted hag or monkey as you said"

"well if your not luring any monkey then why did you just dance?" she snickered "and by the way you suck at dancing hahaha"

" gahh! mother just shut up!" i barked, annoyance clear in my face

"hahaha gome gome.. i just can't help it. teasing you is fun ya know" mother replied while turning the vehicle to the left. "well what's the reason for the dance?"

"hmmpff . ."

"come on fate don't be a child I'm just teasing you know"

"hai hai" sigh "ali-nee said that she can come 2 days before we go home and spend her time with us at the beach" i replied forgetting the 'teasing' my mother teased me a while ago.

"great .then you two will meet the person I'm tryin to woo for a while now" a genuine smile plastered on her face as she said those words.

"c'mon mother cut the thrill part ! who is this person your talking about non-stop !" i clearly said as i am at the peek of my curiosity.

"well my child where is the fun there .don't worry you'll meet this person soon enough.." she snickered "your face right now is priceless fate" and can no longer contain her laughter.

"gahh shut up!" slightly blushed to my mothers comment "are we there yet?" i asked positively annoyed with my mother.

"now . now. . my child be patient we get there when we get there".

"and also ali-nee said that you should avoid this liquor bar. ."I said as the grin on my face hastily appear

"haha. . you both know me too well my daughters" she genuinely smiled as she thought of pleasant memories while her head straight to the road ahead.

i was taken aback with the way mother is smiling now. I don't hate it but i rather skip the 'mother daughter talk'

gasped " ahh. . mother? who are you? what did you do to my mother!" I accusingly pointed my finger towards my mother.

"now. .now. .fate i would rather die ,knowing you two would not be my gorgeous daughters"

sigh " m-me to you know. . " I said . .more like a whisper i guess you can't blame me its EMBARRASSING to admit something I'm not used to say

"what'd ya say? smirked" she asked in a teasing way

okaaay my face is burning now. . gaahh BLUSHING i hate myself when I'm stuck with this kind of a situation

"i-i didn't say ANYTHING!"


	3. FATE'S P O V

normal pov

"haaa! at last we're here" fate groaned . sigh 'note to self : when mother start talking in a long ride i should sleep instead 'she sighed again

for 2 hours fate was constantly teased by her mother who is enjoying the different shades of red from the face of her daughter.

At the time they were almost there fate was probably beat from her mothers teasing.

precia's pov

"Come now honey . .get out of the car and help me unload the things we brought." I called to my daughter who is somewhat red faced.. 'maybe from the conversation we had a while ago'

fate groaned but never leaving the front sit to help me. 'hmmmm. . '

"come on now my child . .don't be nervous I'll help you find someone to woo for that would be easier to start a relationship" grinned "I hope I don't catch a perverted fish. . tsk tsk. ." annddd. . that would be the trick, as i heard someone groaned and a familiar door opening and slamming 'i hope she didn't damage the door' .sigh. and pair of foot who is stomping towards my position.

"alright mother! you won !" she barked annoyed with the statement earlier. 'hoho. . your getting your own coffin my child'

"what'd did i win? can i have the price ?can i have fate in a maid uniform, or nurse uniform, hot police girl with guns, fate in a h-"

"gaaahhh mother just shut up!"she barked 'hahaha that's my kid 'tryn to hold my laughter as I saw her getting things from the car and stomping her way towards our cottage ."hahaha there is no mistaking it ! you are really my daughter ,child.. hahahaha" as I can no longer hold my laughter

Fate's pov

" ahhhh jeez stupid MOTHER! " i said through gritted teeth.

i entered the cottage . .'huh? this is soo weird. .' i thought to myself

why 'weird?' you see the cottage from outside is like, a beach like house made of woods and some kind of tree leaves or something, very different inside, from my view the inside is like a modern house, furniture in color of dark brown and also has a splendid paint work that blends in with the furniture also a dining room but it only has a small fridge no stoves 'I guess we have to cook outside.' they have TV (and its huge I tell ya) it has 3 doors that is closed and not visible for me to see what is inside

I heard my mother opened the door and got inside "weird" I hear her say what I thought a while ago.

" I know right" i replied

"ohhh fate ! can i go and find that 'person'?" she asked while giving me the 'the beat up puppy look' sigh

"alright. alright . you can go to your master mother "grinned 'hit you back mother! hahaha!'

she blushed a deep shade of red " I am no ones pet hmmpp! "she sulked " and when i find this 'person' " she quoted " I'll bring the 'person' along near the beach and I'll see you there, okay?"

"yah . .yah. .just don't play 'please my master' yet mother its not yet night time" I'm trying to hold my laughter as i saw my mothers flustered face

my mother was out of the door blushing like a mad man a few minutes now . i drown myself with movies that was provided beside the TV. as I can see outside that its pretty hot and i am not fond of 'sunny hot' weather

an hour and 34 minutes later the sun is no longer like 'burning anyone' 'til they pass out . so i change to my swim wear consisting of black two piece with yellow line like design located at the right side of the two piece vertically and quite decent i say.

I'm swimming for a long time and yet to rest . .I love swimming you know

I stop for a moment to catch my breath when I saw someone is swimming this way and accidently cup my b-breast ! 'the heck!' I thought and think back what just happened.

.

.

'shit! someone is cupping my breast' i thought as a deep shade of red creeps into my face.

"brrr . .what a relief" i hear her say.

"u-um e-excuse me" I embarrassly said to gain her attention.

"huh?" she ask, I can see in her face that she is really confused 'cute' I mentally thought

"e-er s-sor-ry . .I'm v-very sorry miss-"she apologized nervously and she bowed her head slightly with a very noticeable blush on her cute face .

"i-its alright but can . . you move back a l-little. ." really I admit she's really cute but it doesn't mean a permission to touch my b-breast. . yet . . .(if you know what i mean)

she has her cute confuse face again and she trailed the exact place where her hand is, and for two seconds she had her eyes widen in shock and immediately took her hand away from me,as her whole body burn in colors of red . 'THIS IS SOOO EMBARRASSING! not to mention someone just grabbed my breast!

"i-im soo sorry again" she apologized again not turning her face towards me

"i-its alright really. . um. . miss.."i hesitantly said for her to look at me

"n-n-nanoha, takamachi nanoha" well that should do the work . . she is facing me ya know. 'b-beautiful. .'

"nanoha . .what a pretty name. . Fate, Testarossa " 'pretty is an understatement to describe her beauty' i thought and stared at her in awestruck manner.. 'smooth fate smooth. . '

"so you alone here?" 'way the go' that's the best you can do fate?' i mentally slapped myself

"u-um no?" she answered more like a question to me

"w-which are you preferring here at the beach or here, like right now . . ya know swimming?"she ask still with the flustered face of hers 'damn!. . so cute' 'wait answer you idiot!'

" a-hhh . .both? " 'shit my voice sounds weird i hope i don't sound like a perverted 'monkey'. '

"nyahaha . . no I'm not alone in this beach resort and yes I'm alone in the sea right now 'cuz you see I'm a bit bored just staying in the cottage. ." she replied the uneasiness is no longer visible

"c-cute" I stared at her while I thought about how she take my breath away. .'wait why is she blushing?'

"u-um are you alright?. ." i asked hesitantly. . avoiding saying anything that'll result to awkwardness.

"y-yeah I just heard you say something like 'cute' " she's blushing alright! and I just stared at her with a blank face.

'w-what did she just say!' I'm looking at her as if i did something horrible 'ooh my god ! i just blurt something that was supposed to be just in my mind!' sigh 'well I have no choice but to play 'woo'.

"ahh . its just that I thought that you are cute and I didn't know that I was saying it out loud . . gome ne~" I said smoothly, trying to flirt with the person who caught my attention.

"u-um . .n-nyahaha y-you don't have to apologize a-and also t-t-thank you ya know. . f-for what you s-said . ." she stuttered fighting the blush that's creeping through her face.

"your welcome . . and its true ya know. I haven't heard anyone laughing like you do . .its hmm. .unusual."

" nyahaha gome. . its kinda annoyi- "

" no!" I abruptly halt her sentence. "its really unique not to mention cute. ."

I smiled at her to assure her that her laugh is NOT annoying.

"nyahaha thank you fate-chan. " she sighed in relief

'fate-chan?. . hmm i like the way my name rolls off her tongue.'

"sooo. . you wanna swim with me?" I gleefully said to her.

"yeah. . if you'll let me, I guess" she said somewhat pleased

"ya of course. .I'm alone anyway hehehe"

nanoha's pov

i enjoy the time with fate being here with me . we talked a lot some teasing here and there. .sometimes she's flirting with me but don't get it wrong i don't hate it she's nice and not to mention very sweet . .'nyahaha'

ah! i forgot to ask "oh. .fate-chan you alone here? ya know at the beach i mean?"

"hahaha funny you should ask that. . I'm not alone but . .you see my mother is with ' someone' I don't even know. . ya know like 'who' this 'someone' is. ." she pout and she air quoted every time she mention 'someone'.

"nyahaha now. .now. .fate-chan~ are you that lonely without your mother?. ." she grinned, I am more comfortable with fate-chan now that i can openly tease her without getting any awkward atmosphere. .

"NO!" she said as colors of red crawling to her face and gave me a glare to stifle my laughter that is about to burst out of my mouth

"nyahahaha alright. .alright . .i know you miss your mother very muuuch fate-chan~ "I added in a sing-song voice and continued with the teasing.

"gahh! nanoha! your like my mother ! and I said N-O- ! " she barked at me, well weather she'll kill me or something I just can't stop laughing , she is making some really FUNNY face! 'not bad nyahaha she's to cute for me to handle'

"okay . .okay. . I'll stop know ok? so don't make those silly face alright? "

"fate-chan~ ?"

"hmm?" she asked back while just floating at the water

"can we go to the 'dry lands' now?"

" 'dry lands' ya say? hmmpfff" alright she's trying to contain her laughter

"I get it..I get it.. but can we? the skin of my fingers and toes looks like they belong to some old geezers!." I said in my most pleading look I could muster

sigh I saw her drowning her feet flat on the sand beneath the water.

"alright geez . c'mon now don't give me that look . .I suppose I am too, has a fingers and toes of a geezer"


End file.
